


Gifting Wonder

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: It's that dreaded time of year--shopping for the PD Secret Santa gift exchange.





	Gifting Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 TS Secret Santa Extravaganza

"I don't know, Chief," Jim said doubtfully.  
  
"Trust me on this, Jim," Blair began, pausing when he saw Jim's eye roll. "No, see, she's Swedish, this is Swedish. It's perfect."  
  
Jim looked at the little mobile decoration with the description "Swedish Angel Christmas Chimes".  The design was simple. Four small candles stood upright in their holders and were currently lit.  Directly above the candles was a set of miniature fan blades mounted horizontally on a pole; jutting out from the pole were three branches which held brass angels, from which dangled delicate posts. As the hot air from the candles caused the fan to turn, the angels spun and the posts struck two small stationary chimes.

Jim had to admit the tinkling of the chimes was very soothing and the whole thing would look lovely in the dark.  He shrugged.  "Okay, it's pretty and she'd probably like it, but it's not very expensive. I wanted to get her something in a little higher price range. She's worth it."  
  
Blair smiled.  "She's gonna love it, no matter the price tag.  But if you want something more, throw in an assortment of cookies from Lindblom's Bakery.  She's always talking about those Swedish butter cookies.  Or even a Santa Lucia cake. I'm telling you, you'll be the hit of the Secret Santa exchange and you'll earn major brownie points, 'cause when Rhonda's happy with you, things get _done_."

 

  
  
The Secret Santa present exchange was underway, made enjoyable by the receiving of presents (and having people guess the givers) and plentiful food and drink.  Simon was smiling fondly at a handsomely-framed picture of himself and Daryl taken during their last vacation together.  H was wearing the sweater vest he'd received, looking resplendent in royal blue.  Megan got a gift certificate for a mani-pedi, something that would have been considered sexist, except that she'd let one and all know it was what she wanted.  
  
It was Rhonda's turn, and she started with the smaller package.  When she tore the paper and read the box, she burst out crying, shocking everyone.  Jim jumped up from his chair, shooting Blair a scowl, and put a hand on Rhonda's shoulder.  "Are you okay?" he asked.  "What's wrong? Is it a bad gift?"  
  
She looked up at him and her eyes widened.  "No! No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just when I saw this… my Mom had one of these when we were growing up.  When my folks downsized, they let us divide up the Christmas things and my sister took the chimes.  I didn't realize how much I missed them until I opened this gift." She pulled out the pieces and quickly assembled it, lighting the candles (and risking the sprinklers). Everyone was fascinated by the simple but charming decoration.  
  
Jim smiled in relief.  "Open the other box," he reminded her gently.  
  
"Oh, yes," Rhonda said and tore off the wrapping.  She eagerly opened the large box labeled "Lindblom's Bakery, est. 1926" and whooped. "Pepparkakor! And Lussekattor!" she exclaimed, showing everyone the contents. She passed the box around, sharing the treats.  "Thank you, Jim, this was wonderful."  
  
Jim looked around, a bit uncomfortably. "How did you know?"  
  
She smiled at him fondly. "If I didn't have a clue before, the way you immediately came over to see why I was crying gave you away. C'mere, you big lug," and, with that, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. 'Okay," she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue, "Who's next?"

 

  
Blair was grinning all the way down to the parking garage.  He kept giving Jim little side glances and what he saw made him grin wider.  "Are you going to make me say it?" he asked.  
  
"I'll do it for you, Chief--you told me so.  I've gotta say, I can't remember the last time you've been so right. She loved it."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure whether I should be flattered by that statement.  I'm right _most_ of the time. However," he continued, "I'll let it go because your idea for Simon's gift was a winner. Did you see his smile when he opened it?  If he hadn't been in charge of the party, he'd have gone in search of a hammer to mount it on his wall."  
  
Jim shrugged and smiled. "It was pretty inspired if I do say so myself."  
  
"But it doesn't make us even.  You _know_ Rhonda is going to give you preferential treatment for a long, long time.  For that I deserve… he tapped his lips with his finger, thinking, "a nice dinner out and a suspension of the house rules." He waggled his eyebrows, making Jim snort.  
  
"As if you ever follow the rules.  Even though a nice dinner will cost me more than Rhonda's gift, it's worth it.  How about Vincenzo's?"  
  
Blair's eyes widened. "That new Tuscan steak house? I hear the Florentine t-bones are gigantic! Cooked rare on an open fire with a hint of rosemary…mm-mm."  
  
"Don't drool in my truck.  How about tomorrow night?  I'm still pretty full from the party."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding.  I might need a bicarbonate.  Tomorrow sounds great.  What do we do tonight?"  
  
"A relaxing evening watching TV and recovering from today?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, man. Who ya taking to the car show next year?" Blair asked, referring to Jim's present of two tickets.  
  
"Simon, probably," he said with a smirk. "Who are you taking to the Jags' opening game?"  
  
"Simon, probably," Blair mimicked.  They looked at each other and said simultaneously.  
  
"Nah!"  
"Nah!"  
  
They laughed.  Blair made tea--ginger with honey to sooth their stomachs--while Jim surfed to find something to watch.  "Hey, Jim, don't you think it's a little weird that we both got tickets as gifts, and got two of them?" Blair asked as he carried the mugs into the living room.  
  
Jim chuckled. "Yeah, it makes you wonder what they think of us.  Like we're joined at the hip or something."  
  
Blair put the mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to Jim, snuggling closer as they settled in for an evening of domestic bliss. "Or something," he said and smiled.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> picture courtesy of Original Swedish Angel Chimes Company. My mother had one that was almost identical to this one. It was pretty cool!


End file.
